


Arabian Nights: A Story of True Love

by Crazykat100



Category: Aladdin (2019), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: Jasmin has spent her whole life trapped behind the wall of her palace, ever since the death of her mother when she was little. One day however she learns that her life is about to change forever! Can she let love into her heart? Quasimodo has also spent his life trapped, behind the walls of the notre dame cathedral. When meets Jasmine he falls in Love. Will he be able to protect her and her people from a growing dark force? And is Frollo the only villain he has to worry about?
Relationships: Jasmine/Quasimodo (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue:The Storyteller

Prologue: The storyteller

It's a calm day out at sea a large and beautiful ship sails across the water behind the large boat however is a smaller ship. Two children, a little boy and a little girl stood on the deck with their parents watching the large ship. Their names were Omar and Lian and they were the children of a merchant.

"Wow! Their ship is so big." Said Lian amazed. "Wish ours was that fancy." Said her brother wishfully. "I'd be so happy if ours was that fancy cause then... Why is that?" The two turned to look at their father.

"Cause is looks better? This boat has seen us through many storms. It may not look like much but, it has something theirs never will." What? "Wood rot and rats?" Omar replied much to his sisters amusement. "Are the children learning something, dear?" The merchants wife asked as she hung some clothes out to dry.

"It is unclear." The merchant grumbled. "All right, sit, children. I think it's time that I told you the story of the lamp." "What's so special about a lamp?" Lian Asked. This is no ordinary lamp, this is a magic lamp.

This is a story about some one who like this boat looks different then what people expect him to look like. This stories got love, magic adventure, and danger. This is the story of the hunchback, the princes, and the lamp. "What's a hunchback? And what's magical about the lamp?" Omar asked his father.

Uh well….Maybe if you sing. Lian said. "It's better when you sing." Omar replied. No, no. No singing. "It's been a long day." He says as he starts to leave. Suddenly he freezes in his track and turns around a smile on his face as he begins to sing.

"Oh, imagine a land"

"It's a faraway place"

"Where the caravan camels roam"

"Where you wander among every culture and tongue"

"It's chaotic, but hey, it's home."

"When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west"

"And the sand in the glass is right"

"Come on down, stop on by"

"Hop a carpet and fly"

"To another Arabian night"

As he sings this the boat disappears in the distance there is a gleaming palace sounded by the sea. Outside the palace is a village and a market place. A small monkey runs through the market looking for something to eat.

"As you wind through the streets"

"At the fabled bazaars"

"With the cardamom-cluttered stalls"

The monkey finally manages to steal a piece of fruit as it runs of to eat its stolen prize however it is caught and put into a cage by its owner a grumpy old man. "There you are you stupid monkey." The man curses as he adjust a sign on the cage listing the monkey as for sale.

"You can smell every spice"

"While you haggle the price"

"Of the silks and the satin shawls"

"Oh, the music that plays"

"As you move through a maze"

"In the haze of your pure delight"

As he sang this people stood outside the gate of the place lighting lanterns.

"You are caught in a dance"

"You are lost in the trance"

"Of another Arabian night"

The Palace of Agrabah was massive and beautiful with its many turrets towers each with a gold domed roof. Within the place was an old man wearing a gold turban He sat eating a turkey leg. In annoyance he threw what was left behind him and it was caught by a large tiger.

"Arabian nights"

"Like Arabian days"

"More often than not"

"Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways"

Sitting on the edge of a fountain was a beautiful young girl with long black hair she was dressed in turquoise her clothes sparkled and gleamed under the light of the full moon. A red parrot flew to near the tiger and the tiger swiped at it causing it to fly away.

"Arabian nights"

"Like Arabian dreams"

"This mystical land"

"Of magic and sand"

"Is more than it seems"

The Parrot flew far away from the palace and out over the desert.

"There's a road that may lead you"

"To good or to greed through"

"The power your wishing commands"

"Let the darkness unfold"

"Or find fortunes untold"

"Well, your destiny lies in your hands!"

The parrot finally found who he was looking for as he lands on the shoulder of a man dressed in black, gold and red. In his hand he held a gold staff in the shape of a serpent. He was glaring up at a large cave in the shape of a lion.

A man stood in front of the cave as guards shouted at him to go inside. The eyes of the cave glowed as a deep voice spoke from within the cave. "Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough."

The guards pushed him towards the cave and he slowly approached it as the song continued once again.

"Arabian nights"

"Like Arabian days"

"They seem to excite"

"Take off and take flight"

"To shock and amaze"

Suddenly the mouth of the cave snapped closed as the same voice echoed out its response. "Seek me out. The diamond in the rough." The man growled frustrated as he slowly walked back towards the city.

"Arabian nights"

" Neath Arabian moons"

"A fool off his guard"

"Could fall and fall hard"

"Out there…on the dunesssss"

"That's was beautiful father sing again!" Said Lian. "Yes father please!" Begged Omar. No that's enough for today. "Besides don't you want to hear the story?" Yes please, said Lian. Well our story starts not to long ago in a gleaming palace by the sea.


	2. Chapter 1: Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter two people learn some shocking new and both contemplate their Isolated lives!

asmine leaned against the balcony staring at the city below. Her city. She sighed. Ever since the death of her mother, she had never been allowed to leave the palace. Her father was overprotective of her.

However as she got older things only got worse as suitors flocked to the palace to ask for her hand in marriage! Most were spoiled selfish princes, but she turned them all down. Even if she wanted to marry she'd rather marry for love not be forced to marry a complete stranger!

She felt the head of her pet tiger Rajah rub against her hand. She pet the large cats head as she looked out at the city. Dressed in turquoise and magenta she was an exotic beauty. She wore a turquoise veil covered in a pattern of gold flowers.

"Jasmine!" She turned to see her father walking towards her a grin on his bearded face. He Wore a gold turban on his head was dressed in gold and orange fabric. "Daughter I have excellent news!"

"What is it Baba?" Another suitor? She asked rolling her eyes. Of sorts. After you rudely turned down Prince Adams marriage proposal. Jasmine rolled her eyes remembering the spoiled French prince well.

"Let me guess, he wants me to reconsider? Not quite said a voice behind her father. A tall figure dressed in black and gold stepped from the shadows. This was Jaffar her father Advisor. "The prince took your refusal of his proposal as….Quite the insult.

The king has made a suggestion to calm the tension. And what was this suggestion? "That you marry his minister of justice Claude Frollo." Jasmine looked shocked. "Father?" Now Jasmine-France is our ally . "We've ran out of Kingdoms and Princes this is our last option."

"But-That is final!" Jasmine frowned and walked off to her room. There Her friend Dahlia waited. "So what was the news!" She asked excitedly. "I am to be married to minister Frollo of Paris." What?! Said Dahlia looking shocked.

"I know!" Its not fair! Well maybe you shouldn't have turned down prince Adam. "Dahlia!" "What, he was super cute and yes he was a little bit dimwitted but its just marriage its not like you have to talk to the guy!"

"But you'd rather marry for love?" She said. Dahlia smiled. Who knows maybe you'll find the one your looking for in Paris. "You think so?" Said Jasmine as she looked up at her friend. I do she said smiling.

Meanwhile in France Frollo smiled to himself as he thought of the prospect of marrying the young Princess. He had thought it ridiculous at first, but he was slowly starting to change his mind. It was either that or they went to war with one of their allies which was not ideal.

He looked up at the towers of the Notre dame cathedral as he made his way to the church. Time to check in on the boy. He hated his deformed young charge, but he had no choice. Ever since that night he raised the boy in secret to make up for killing the boys mother.

Meanwhile up in the tower hidden away sat Quasimodo. He sat at a small wooden table littered with carvings. His head rested on his large arm as he slept peacefully. "Quasimodo!" The boy startled awake as he saw his master behind him.

"Oh, g-g-good morning…master. Good morning boy. Busy carving again I see. Y-yes master. "I was- never mind that boy I have some news." N-News? W-What kind of news?

When Frollo finished telling him his "News." Y-Your getting married? Yes to Princess Jasmine of the kingdom of Agrabah I'm told. One of Frances closest allies I'm told. O-Oh c-congregations m-master. Thank you Quasimodo that will be all for today he said as he left the tower.

A princess. His stepfather was marrying a princess! He was shocked. And not just any princess but an exotic and foreign princess from a faraway land. He looked around for maps until he finally found some maps hidden among some old books.

He searched through the maps. Each one showed different kingdoms that where allied with France. Finally he found the one for Agrabah. Agrabah was a kingdom that sat on edge of the Arabian desert the other side bordered by the sea.

Out of all the countries and kingdoms. Agrabah was one that he wouldn't mind seeing for himself. If he ever got the chance to travel the world he would go to Agrabah first. He sighed rolling the map back up. "If only."

He had never even been outside the church! His master told him that people would only be cruel to him if he dared to leave his sanctuary. One day though. Someday soon he would leave He would go and see the world! Little did he realize he was going to get his wish.


	3. Chapter 2: Jasmine Meets Frollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Jasmine meets her so called husband and makes a new friend meanwhile Quasimodo decides to go to the Festival of Fools.
> 
> Enjoy

Jasmine sat in her room aboard the ship looking out the window. "I hear will me arriving soon." Said Dahlia as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked her best friend. Fine. Nervous? Dahlia asked. "No." To me this is just like all the other times. Only this time you cant say no. Said Dahlia.

"Father said the only I can get out of this marriage is if some prince comes along and asks for my hand in marriage. "Well lets hope for that." Said Dahlia Jokingly. Yes. Said Jasmine. Lets hope.

Quasimodo stood on the balcony as he watched the carriage come to a stop in front of the church. He watched as his master approached the carriage. Out of the carriage stepped a young women with dark brown hair wearing a red veil. Was that the princess?

No her clothes were to simple for her to be royalty. Suddenly another women stepped out of the carriage. Dressed in a red and magenta colored gown and wearing a matching read and magenta veil lined in gold was a young women far more beautiful than what he had expected.

She had tan skin and hair as dark as the night sky. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was like an angle. For an instant her eyes looked up at the balcony. In a panic he hid until they left.

As Jasmine stepped out of the carriage the judge greeted her. "Welcome my dear." He said in a cold voice. "I trust you had a pleasant journey" Jasmine simply nodded as she looked at her surroundings in awe.

She had never been to Paris before. When prince Adam had asked for her hand in Marriage he had come to Agrabah. As he continued talking she became distracted by movement above on the church balcony.

Whatever it had been had hidden as soon as she made eye contact. "Are you alright my dear?" Frollo asked her. She turned around startled. I….I thought I saw something. Up there. She said pointing up at the church.

"In the cathedral?" Frollo asked. Yes. I thought I saw something. It was probably nothing though. "Just a trick of the light." Yes. Said Frollo as she walked past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "You saw nothing." Understand. Shocked and terrified slightly the young princess nodded.

She got back in her carriage as they rode to the palace of justice. It wasn't what she had expected of a palace. It was a cold and dark castle with dozens of rooms. It was almost gloomy. As she sat in her room she thought about what she had seen back in at the Notre Dame cathedral.

What had she really seen. Did someone live up in the belltowers? Who? What was Frollo hiding. With Dahlias help she disguised herself as a peasant girl and snuck out of the Palace of Justice. As she explored the streets of Paris she heard the sound of the evening bells ring.

Soon she began to hear rumors and whispers of the person responsible for ringing the bells. The Bell ringer of Notre Dame. Some if not most people called him a demon and a monster. Some said he was the deformed and that he was judge Frollo's adopted son.

She was slightly disgusted by these horrible rumors. For all she knew the mysterious bell ringer might even be kind and friendly and the people were just being cruel. She'd make her own opinion.

As she walked down the street she passed by a girl dancing in the streets. She wore a white blouse and a lavender colored skirt with a dark green and gold striped corset. A dark purple shawl covered in gold coins hung about her waist the coins jingling merrily as she danced. At her feet danced a pretty white goat.

Generously she threw a gold coin into the hat at her feet. The girl smiled gratefully as she continued to dance. "The guards are coming!" someone shouted. And The Gypsy girl ran off. Jasmine realizing she'd forgotten her coins quickly snatched up the hat and raced after her.

When the Romani girl realized she was being followed she stopped. Wait! You forgot-your coins. Jasmine said panting. Thank you. The roma said taking the hat full of coins and running off. The two girls soon became friends.

Jasmine visited Esmeralda (That was the name of the girl) Every chance she got even dancing in the streets with her disguised as a gypsy. She had spent a few weeks here and the annual feast of fools was coming up.

Esmeralda had asked her to join her on stage this year. But Jasmine turned the offer because she had been invited to watch the festival with her so-called future husband. But she would see her friend after the festivities. Little did she realize that she wasn't the only one who was excited for the festivities.

Quasimodo looked down at the town below as the gypsies set up their tents for the annual Feast of Fools. He really wanted to go to the festival, but he couldn't. If his master found out that he left the church he would be furious! Then again it would only be for one day.

His master would never know. He would sneak out and sneak back in without Frollo even noticing. But could he dare to defy his master? What if he got caught?! What if his master caught him trying to sneak out?! Was it worth it?

He sighed. I'll do it. Its just for one day. One day out there and I'll never leave again. Little did he realize the chain reaction his one day would set in motion..


	4. Chapter 3: The Horrible Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what happens in this chapter
> 
> 😢😭

Jasmine sat in her room in the Palace of Justice looking out her window. " Its almost time for the festival." Said Dahlia as she entered the room. I…I know I'm coming said Jasmine as she left the room with her friend.

Meanwhile Quasimodo was climbing down the side of the Cathedral. He had decided to go out there just for one day and then….He would never leave his sanctuary again! As he looked out at the crowd he heard them start to sing.

"COME ONE! COME ALL!"

"LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS"

"COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!"

As they continued there song Quasimodo climbed across a row of flags hung out between two poles and climbed the pole stile holding onto the rope with the flags. As the people down below continued singing however the rope came loose as he swung out into the crowd.

"COME ONE! COME ALL!"

"CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!"

"IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!"

"COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF...FOOOLS!"

Sang a gypys man as seemed to appear out of thin air. The gypsy man cave a laugh as someone called out his name. Clopan. That is what he was called. This man was the king of the gypsies! This strange mans clothing was a mix of blue purple gold and magenta. The man smiled at the crowd as he began to sing.

"Once a year we throw a party here in town"

"Once a year we turn all Paris upside down"

"Every mans a king and every kings a clown."

"Once again, It's topsy turvy day."

As he sang this, he noticed Quasimodo hiding in the crowd and the boy ran away when he realized he'd caught the gypsy king's eye. He ran and ran but no mater what he did he could not escape.

"IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED"

" IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST"

" EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!"

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!"

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY"

Finally Quasimodo got stuck in a line of dancers led by Clopan as Clopan continues his song.

"Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet"

"That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"

As Clopan's song ended Quasimodo fell through an empty tent and into another tent. He heard a woman shout "Hey!" as he crashed to the ground. "Are you all right?" He looked up to see a gypsy women wearing a green robe and he blushed as he realized what happened.

The gypsy had long curly black hair and emerald green eyes. She looked at him concerned. "I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." He stuttered as he attempted to hide his face from her. "You're not hurt, are you?" Here, here, let's see. She said reaching for his hood!

"No, no, no!" He tries to stop her but is unsuccessful at stopping her. She doesn't even flinch when she see's his face however her goat gives a disgusted bleat. However they young Roma girl in unfazed.

"There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful." She said as she led the confused boy back outside "I-I-I will." Quasimodo says still confused by her reaction to his face.

"By the way, great mask!" She says as she ducks back into her tent. mask? She thought he was wearing a mask. He sighed relived. Hopefully, it stayed that way. Suddenly the crowd began to sing again.

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS"

"STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS"

"SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY"

"ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"

As Clopan sang this Judge Frollo's carriage arrived. Frollo Stepped out of the carriage Followed by Jasmine and her father and her friend Dahlia. The young Princess was a sight to behold. She was dressed in a simple orange and gold dress with billowing white sleeves and gold and emerald colored jewelry.

Her long black hair was braided down her back. She looked less like a princess and more like a queen. She seemed almost regal in appearance. The young princess sat next to the judge as the festival started.

Jasmine had been looking forward to festival, but she had hoped to spend it with her friend Esmeralda. Oh well she'd see her friend after the festival not to mention she'd be dancing at the festival.

Suddenly She saw the familiar face of the gypsy king Clopan. She remembered Esmeralda introducing her to him and the rest of her people. She smiled as her friend began to sing.

"COME ONE! COME ALL!"

"Hurry, hurry, here's your chance"

"See the mystery and romance"

Clopan sang appearing behind Frollo elbowing him in the ribs and giving him a playful wink before disappearing. Jasmine giggled but Frollo gave her a cold glare which shut her up. Clopan reappeared on the stage as he continued his song.

"COME ONE! COME ALL!"

"See the finest girl in France"

"Make an entrance to entrance"

"Dance la Esmeralda...DANCE!"

As Clopan said these last few words he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. Where Clopan had stood now stood her friend Esmeralda as she started to dance pulling a purple scarf from around her waist.

"Look at that disgusting display" Said Frollo glaring at the girl in disgust. "Yes sir!" Said her husbands captain of the guard as he stared at the girl entranced. Soon however Esmeralda's dance soon ended as she bowed a shower of gold coins fell around her.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" Clopan shouted. What there was more?! Jasmine had thought the festival to be over, but she turned out to be wrong.

" Here it is ,the moment you've been waiting for!"

"Here it is, you know exactly what's in store!"

" Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore!"

" Now's the time we crown the king of fools!"

"You all remember last year's king!?" Clopan asked the slightly drunk crowd as a man on a makeshift throne was carried around the square. It was then that Jasmine remembered what her friend Esmeralda had told her.

The crowning of the king of fools was just were people would go on stage and make the strangest face they could make as there masks were pulled off.

So make a face that's horrible and frightening!

"Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyles wing!"

"For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools!

"Why?"

Jasmine watched as Esmeralda and Clopan pulled people wearing masks onto the stage however one mask caught her attention. The face she was a strange one at that. She suddenly got a bad feeling but brushed it off as Clopan continued to sing.

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"Ugly folks, forget your shyness."

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"You could soon be called your highness!"

"Put your foulest features on display!"

"Be the king of topsy turvy day!"

As Clopan finished his song Esmeralda started unmasking people and the strange feeling grew as Jasmine watched her friend try to unmask the last man left onstage. However, when she tried to pull of the mask it would not budge.

It was then that Jasmine realized that the man wasn't wearing a mask. What she'd thought of as a mask was actually his real face. Jasmine watched as her gypsy friend recoiled her eyes wide. She immediately ran off the stage.

The people stared at the strange man in shock. "That's no mask!" One man replied. "It's his face!" A woman replied horrified. "He's hideous!" Another women replied. "It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" A man replied shocked.

Jasmine looked up at the strange boy on stage. This strange boy…...Was the bell ringer? He didn't look at all like she'd expected. People had called him a demon and a monster but all she saw was a scared boy.

She watched heartbroken as the boy covered his face with his large hands and fell to his knees cowering on the stage. Frollo looked at the boy shocked at first but then angry. Did he know this strange boy? She felt angry. How dare these people judge this poor boy. It wasn't his fault he was different.

Suddenly Clopan Jumped onto the stage trying to calm the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen don't panic." He said calmly. "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is!" Clopan said placing a crown on his head. "Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!"

Jasmine looked at the boy intrigued. Quasimodo. What a Unique and interesting name. As Quasimodo was crowned the king of fools Clopan began to sing again as Quasimodo was paraded around the square.

Every-body!

"Once a year we throw a party here in town."

"Hail to the king."

"Once a year we turn all Paris upside-down."

"Oh, What a king"

"Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown."

"Girls give a kiss."

Clopan sings as to girls kiss Quasimodo on the cheek as he passes by.

"We never had a king like this."

The boy waves sheepishly at Frollo who continues to glare at him. "Frollo do you know that boy?" But Frollo Ignores her glaring at the boy as the parade ends at a nearby stage with a wheel on it.

"And it's the day we do the things that we deplore."

"On the other three hundred and sixty-four."

"Once a year we love to drop in."

"where the beer is never stopping."

"For the chance to pop some popinjay."

"And pick a king who put the "top."

"ln topsy-turvy"

"Topsy-turvy"

"Mad-and-crazy upsy-daisy"

"Topsy-turvy day!"

As the song ends people begin to cheer the boys name as they throw flowers at the stage. "Quasimodo! Quasimodo!" Jasmine cheers along much to her future husband's dismay. He gives her a cold glare which silences her, but she smiles happy for the strange boy.

However, the joy is short lived as a rotten tomato hits him in the face much to her disbelief. "Now that's ugly!" Shouts one of her Frollo's guards much to her horror. Another guard joins in as he throws another tomato.

"Hail to the king!" Quasimodo tries to run but slips on a rotten tomato and falls on his back. This causes the entire crowd to laugh. As the boy tries to run yet again this time however a rope catches around his neck as a man shouts at him from the crowd.

"Where are you goin', hunchback?" The fun's just beginning. The man says laughing. With a quick tug the boy is dragged to the floor. The boy tries to loosen the rope only for another to wrap around his arm.

As the people continue laughing at the poor boy. He surprises them by breaking free of his bonds. With a burst of strength, he stands fighting the ropes his shirt ripping down the middle. He pulls people of their feet as they attempt to tie him down.

However, the ropes overwhelm him as he collapses onto the stage. Two men jump on the stage and tie his arms behind his back and then they turn the wheel as the torture continued. Jasmine couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She was absolutely disgusted by the crowd's behavior. She needed to stop this! "Stop this!" Jasmine begged Frollo. Frollo raised an eyebrow at her but ignored her. It was then that she heard the boy cry out.

"Master! Master, please! Help me!" It was then that she realized the boy was looking directly at Frollo. Why did the boy call him master? There was only one thing that made sense to her now. This boy….Was his son!

Frollo however ignored the boy's pleas as the crowd continued to torture him. "Stop this please!" I'm begging you! She pleaded with the judge. He's your son! She said. The judge's eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Isn't he?!" He glared at her. Stop this! Please! "I agree with the girl" Said The captain of the guards. "Request permission to stop this cruelty, sir." Jasmine's father nodded agreeing with the soldier having seen enough as well.

However Frollo's eyes were still locked on the soldier. "In just a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." Suddenly the crowd gasped as everyone became silent. Climbing up the steps of the stage was….Jasmine!

The young princess stared down at the boy in front of her. She took a scarf from around her waist and looked down at the terrified boy. "Don't be afraid." She said softly.

The boy flinched and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." He looked up at her confused. "This wasn't supposed to happen." She said trying her best to wipe the tomato from his face. She frees the boy with a knife her friend Esmeralda had given her.

The Judge looks furious, but it doesn't matter anyways the festival is over she rejoins her father, and the judge gets on his horse and rides over to the boy. The boy looks away from his father saddened before he walks back into the cathedral.

Frollo rides past her as he does, he whispers in her ear. "You shouldn't have done that!" Her father places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing." He says as he glares suspiciously at Frollo starting to trust the man a little less.

That afternoon as jasmine sat in her room, she thought about the poor boy in the cathedral. "You're worried." Dahlia said as she looked worriedly at her friend. Jasmine didn't answer. "About the boy from the festival?" Jasmine sighed. "I just….I want to see if he's alright."

"You could always sneak out." Said Dahlia. "You've done it before." I don't know. Said Jasmine nervously. "Frollo's already mad at me for what I did at the festival." I don't want to anger him anymore. He'll never notice your gone, I'll cover for you.

"Thank you, Dahlia, You're the greatest friend anyone could ask for!" She said hugging her friend. Jasmine quickly dressed in her peasant disguise and snuck out of the palace of Justice. As she headed to the cathedral, she hoped the boy was alright. She sighed as she saw the cathedral in the distance. You can do this! Said to herself as she entered the church.


	5. Chapter 4: Into Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine sneaks away to talk to the strange boy from the festival and learns more about the strange boy and even makes a new friend.

Jasmine stared in Awe ate her surroundings. The Cathedral was far more beautiful than she realized. Stared up at the high vaulted ceilings and the large circular stain glass window. She walked around in amazement. as she walked through the church.

Her thoughts soon turned to the frightened boy from the festival. He had suffered greatly today. She wanted nothing more than to see if he was ok. But she worried that she would only frighten him more.

She looked around for a staircase or something that would take her up to the tower. She soon found a narrow winding staircase that led up to the tower. She looked behind her to make sure no one saw her before climbing the stairs.

The stairs seemed to go on forever and ever until finally she came to a wooden door. Slowly and carefully she opened it stepping into the cold tower. "Hello." Is there anyone there? She called out.

Quasimodo sat up in the rafters thinking about what had happened at the festival. One thing was for sure he was never going back out there again. Though the festival hadn't been all that bad. He remembered the beautiful young princess standing up for him at the festival. Suddenly however he was soon pulled from his thoughts by a familiar voice. He looked down to see the young princess climbing the ladder into his loft. W-What….What was she doing here!? She shouldn't be here!

Meanwhile as Jasmine climbed the loft she got an interesting surprise. She saw a large table that took up half of the room. It was covered in wooden carvings of the people in the town below. She even noticed he'd made a carving of Esmeralda recently.

She heard a creak behind her. "Its alright." You don't have to hide. She said softly. "I-I-I don't want to scare you. The young princess smiled. She looked into the shadows she could see his shadowy shape hiding in the rafters above.

"Its alright, you don't have to be afraid." Please come down. She pleaded. "I already saw what you looked like at the festival." She heard a loud thud in front of her as the strange boy stepped into the light.

"W-What do you want?" She smiled calmly at him. "I only wanted to make sure you were alright." O-Oh. I-I'm fine y-your highness he said nervously. "Its alright she said calmly taking his hand and pulling him further away from the shadows.

There's no need for that. "You can call me by my name." Y-Your name? She nodded. "My name is Jasmine and your Quasimodo, yes? He nodded timidly as he began to relax around her. Over the next few hours they talked and got to know each other.

Quasimodo even showed her the bells and the view of Paris from the balcony and she told him about her kingdom Agrabah and about how she loved to read and how she hated her father forcing her to marry a complete stranger.

She did not think she needed to marry to help her kingdom. She wanted to take her father place as sultan, but her father told her it had never been done before and that she had to follow their traditions and rules.

"I-I'd think you'd make a great ruler." He said smiling at her. "You really think so?" She asked. I do. He said nodding. Quasimodo looked out at the city then at her. "What….What's the one thing you miss about your kingdom. He asked.

She gave him a sad smile as she thought about her answer. "I really miss my tiger Rajah" His eyes widened shocked. "You have a pet tiger." She nodded. "I got him when I was a little girl, after…..After my mother died.

I'm sorry, I didn't know. "You must miss her." I do. She said sadly. After my mother was killed my father kept me locked away in the palace for protection. The only friends I ever had where Rajah and my handmaid Dahlia.

"I'm sorry about you mother that must have been hard." What about you? She asked him. He sighed. I-I never knew my parents. "Frollo said my mother abandoned me on the steps of the church." I've been here ever since I can remember. And you've never left?

He nodded. A-At least not until today. He turned away from her as he cried bitter tears. She turned his face towards her. "Quasimodo, I'm sorry for what happened to you today, but not all of the world is like that." There are kind people out there you just need to know where to look.

He smiled. "T-Thank you." He said as he whipped the tears from his eyes. She got up to leave. "Its late I should go" She said. Wait! Will I see you again. "Tomorrow, ill come back here tomorrow." Goodbye Jasmine. He called as she left the tower.

When she got back it was as if no one had noticed her absence. However her father had told her some lie as to the reason why Frollo hadn't helped the boy at the festival. According to the judge he did not want to cause a scene and was glad that she had helped the boy.

Her father may have believed his lie, but she was no fool. That night Dahlia swarmed her with questions about the strange boy. "What was he like?" He was sweet and kind." Shy but kind. I promised I'd visit him tomorrow. Dahlia nodded "Ok but be carful I don't want you getting caught by Frollo."

I'll be fine Jasmine said. "Besides, I'm not scared of him." That night as Jasmine slept she thought about the strange boy. She couldn't wait to see her new friend tomorrow. Meanwhile Quasi sat in his tower carving a figurine of Jasmine. The carving was even dressed in the same clothes she'd worn at the festival.

He sighed thinking about the beautiful young princess. "I wonder what its like growing up in a palace." It must have not been that great considering jasmine had been kept there against her will. He hoped one day to see Agrabah, for himself. Little did he realize he would soon get exactly what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 5: A Difficult Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, our story really begins as Quasimodo makes a difficult decision....to leave everything he's ever known behind to chase after the girl he loves and tell her how he feels. He also makes a new friend and narrowly avoids an assassination attempt. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Over the next few weeks, Jasmine snuck out to visit Quasi. She felt somewhat close to her new friend. He was gentle and kind and smart. He was the nicest person she'd ever met. However, she would soon have to say goodbye.

Her father had told her they were leaving at the end of the month. She missed Agrabah but she didn't want to say goodbye to Quasi! Over these past few weeks, she'd gotten to know him and she didn't have the heart to leave him.

It was more than that though. Whenever she was around him she just felt so…Happy. Like she could be herself around him and he wasn't going to judge her. They had both spent their lives trapped in one place and she felt a connection with him.

It was then then that she realized the truth. "I'm in love!" I'm in love with Quasi! And I have to leave him forever! She felt tears stream down her face as she looked out her window. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong my friend?" Jasmine smiled at Dahlia glad her friend was here when she needed her. "You've been awfully quiet these past few weeks. Is something wrong?" Jasmine sighed. "It's just that….I'm not sure I want to leave?" Dahlia smiled. "It's because of that boy, isn't it?" The one in the tower?

Jasmine nodded. "You in love with him." Jasmine froze. How did you-I'm your friend I can tell, Dahlia said with a small smile. "I think you should tell him how you feel." But what if he- It will be alright. "I'll cover for you again."

Jasmine crept silently up the stairs. Quasimodo? She called out. Jasmine? Jasmine turned to see Quasimodo stepping from behind a wooden beam. "W-What are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be getting ready to go back to Agrabah?

Her eyes widened in shock. W-Who told you-My master, he told me he would be leaving with you to Agrabah tomorrow. What! e Hehhhh

He looked at her confused. "You didn't know?" No of course not! "Frollo must've convinced my father to leave earlier! I'm so sorry quasi!

I-Its fine. No, it's not! You don't understand? What do you mean? Quasi asked her confused. Come with me Quasi! What?! O-Oh no I couldn't. I have to stay here. "This is my home. I-I can't just leave."

Then I'll stay! No, you should go home. "Don't you miss it?" I do but I….I can't leave you. "I…I don't understand. What do you m-She silenced him by kissing him on the lips? He backed away shocked. "Jasmine?" I love you.

Me? Do you love me? But look at me. I'm…I'm a monster. No your not! She snapped. He looked at her confused. "Quasimodo you're the kindest man I've ever met. I don't care what everyone else thinks I love you just the way you are.

J-Jasmine. I will always love you. I'm sorry. She turned and fled down the stairs tears streaming down her face. Jasmine! He tried to chase after her, but she was already gone. That night he paced back in forth in his tower loft, only one thing on his mind. Jasmine.

Quasimodo could not stop thinking about her. He soon concluded that he loved her too! Why? Why me? She's a princess and I'm…I'm nothing. "I love you, Quasimodo." Quasimodo shed a tear. "I love you too….Jasmine. "What am I going to do?"

The next day she was gone he stood at the harbor watching her ship sail away. I let her go! What have I done! He needed to talk to someone. But who? He then remembered the Romani girl who jasmine had mentioned once. What was her name again? Esmeralda.

As he made his way down the dark bone-filled corridor of the catacombs he was ambushed by several Romani men dressed as skeletons however before they could kill him Esmerelda appeared.

"Release him, Copan." Like hell, I will! He's Frollo's son! Stepson. Said, Esmeralda. He looked

Her skeptically. "It's ok, he's a friend of Jasmine's." Clopan sighed. "Release him." The Roma men

Reluctantly complied.

A few hours later Quasimodo sat in a tent with Esmeralda and her husband Phoebus. He had heard the rumors that the previous captain of the guards had fallen in love with the young Romani women and had left Frollo's services. But with Frollo gone now, he was thinking about returning to being the captain.

So….To what do we owe this visit. Its….It's about Jasmine. "You're in love with her." How did you- she told me before she left. Quasimodo looked away slightly embarrassed. "You're planning on going after her, aren't you."

He simply nodded. I….I have to! But….I don't know-how. "I might be able to help." He turned to look at Phoebus surprised. What!? B-But how? The blond-haired soldier cleared his throat. "There's a ship heading to Agrabah next week." A friend of mine owns that ship. He kind of owes me a favor I could pay him to let you board the ship.

Thank you. He said smiling at his new friends as he left the tent. As he was heading back toward the entrance however there was a loud bang from nearby followed by an angry shout. Before he could move a brown blur shot towards him knocking him over.

He looked down his eyes widened in shock. Sitting in his lap was a small monkey. "Where is that filthy little monkey!" An old gypsy woman marched toward him the monkey let out a frightened squeak as it attempted to hide behind him. however, the woman managed to grab it by its tail.

"Alright hand it over, you hairy little thief." The monkey relented dropping a small gold ring into the palm of her hand. That's better. The woman said taking the monkey he followed the old woman and watched as the monkey was placed in a small cage. A sign on the cage said he was for sale.

"E-Excuse me, mam." The woman looked up at the boy confused. How much for the- What? Do you want him? She asked pointing at the monkey. He nodded. Take him! She said handing him the cage. R-Really? Yes, Yes. The old women muttered. Can't find anyone who wants him anyways. And he keeps stealing things. She grumbled annoyed.

Thank you! Ah, whatever. The old woman said annoyed. As Quasimodo walked back towards the entrance he ran into Esmeralda. Hey, I see you got yourself a new friend. Yeah I-I guess I did. "Well, we're going to miss having you here Abu." She said scratching the monkey under the chin.

Abu? Quasimodo said confused. "That's his name, Esmeralda said patting the monkey on the head. A year ago a merchant sold the old monkey to that old woman. She's been trying to sell him ever since. Oh. Ok. "Well, I'm glad you found each other. You look like you could both use a friend.

That night Abu slept curled up next to Quasi. "Good night, Abu." However that night a dark shadow crept silently into the tower. However not silently enough as the monkey awoke to the sound of the intruder's footsteps.

Quasimodo slowly began to stir awake. He heard Abu's shrill cry's as he attempted to warn his friend. Quasimodo woke in time to see a knife over his head. With as much strength he could muster, he rolled out of the way as the stranger tried to kill him however he didn't miss, and the dagger had stabbed him in the shoulder.

He ran for his life Abu climbing onto his shoulder as he climbed over the railing and climbed down the side of the cathedral. By the time he got to the Court of Miracles he was already exhausted and had lost a lot of blood. Esmeralda had helped bandage his injured shoulder and Phoebus's men had already found the Assassin. According to him, the man had come from Agrabah.

Quasimodo had the sneaking suspicion that his stepfather had sent the man. He hated the man almost as much as everyone else. To be honest, maybe he'd always secretly hated the man. Soon however the day came for him to leave.

Quasimodo stared at the city as he boarded the boat. He waved goodbye to his friends as they watched him from the docks. He took a deep breath and turned his back to the city. He had made a difficult decision, to leave everything he'd known to go after the women he loved.

I'm coming jasmine I haven't forgotten. "I'll find a way for us to be together." The Weeks he spent on the ship weren't exactly easy, however. He always felt slightly seasick and dizzy whenever he was on the deck of the ship. Or anywhere else on the ship for that matter.

He helped out from time to time while he was on the ship and the ship's captain and Phoebus's so-called friend gave him money in exchange for his services. He would definitely need it. Luckily for him, the currency had come from Agrabah itself which meant he would have enough to last him for a little while once he ran out however was a problem he would resolve later.

However, he barely got any rest the next few nights. He was haunted by strange and eery dreams. Images floated through his head as he tossed and turned. Blue smoke wafted through the air. A black cobra rose from the mist hissing at him its eyes glowing red.

He saw the image of a cave in the shape of a large lion a voice rumbled from within its depths "Seek thee out the diamond in the rough." It then faded away as a new image appeared. He saw a gleaming brass lamp but as he reached for it the cobra appeared striking at him its venomous fangs bared.

Quasimodo woke startled he looked around the dark room confused at where he was at first. He saw Abu staring up at him slightly puzzled. "It's alright, Abu just a bad dream. He sighed as he laid back down and closed his eyes as he drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Just love Abu and I think he and Quasi would make a great team!


	7. Chapter 6: Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Six weeks have Passed and Quasi is now a quick and clever thief and he is reunited with Jasmine only for things to go not so well. Also, Frollo and Jafar are allies but Jafar has his own hidden agenda.
> 
> Enjoy!

Quasimodo stared up at the palace with a sigh. Jasmine. Quasimodo had been here for six weeks and didn't have a plan. If it hadn't been for his new friend he wouldn't have survived long.

A Few weeks earlier:

Quasimodo was running out of money and food. Why did I come here! This was a bad idea. He should have packed more food our used his money a little wiser. Now he had no money and no food!

One day his hunger got the better of him and he snatched an apple from a nearby fruit stall. He heard the shouts behind him as he ran for his life. "Thief!" Stop him! Stop that thief! Quasimodo had managed to hide in abandoned home he stood near the door listening to guards rush by. However he wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" He turned to see a boy about his own age sitting on a ledge. The boy had dark hair and wore a red vest. "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't know anyone lived here I was-Hiding from the guards?" Quasimodo looked slightly surprised.

Uh n-n-no. The boy raised an eyebrow at him staring at the apple in his hand. Quasimodo hid it behind his back embarrassed. "Not a very good thief are you?" Quasimodo shook his head. "Your not from around here are you?" How can you-You've got an accent. France I'm guessing. He nodded timidly. "I can teach you if you want." So you wont get caught." T-Thank you. He said slightly surprised by this strangers kindness. "Don't mention it." I'm Aladdin by the way. Q-Quasimodo. Quasi said shaking his hand.

That had been six weeks ago now he was a much better thief than he had been before. All thanks to his friend Aladdin. If only he could find a way to see her again. However that day something interesting happened. He saw her wandering the market place in disguise.

Its her! Of course she'd sneak out. She always did like getting away from the troubles of her life. He made his way through the crowd to greet her, however before he could reach her she got herself in some trouble.

Jasmine had noticed to starving children. "Are you hungry?" She asked. The children nodded. She took some bread from the stand behind her and handed it to the children who ran off excitedly. However the owner of the stand looked livid.

Oh no. Quasi did not know the name of every merchant in Agrabah's market place, but Jamal the bread vender was not fond of thieves. Most people knew Aladdin but most people barley paid attention to him. They just assumed he was a street rat just like Aladdin.

However Jamal knew of him and Hated him almost as much as he hatted Aladdin. He may have gotten caught stealing from him quite a few times. Jamal marched toward her shouting. Hey. Hey! "You steal from my brother."

Jasmine looked at the man confused "Stealing? No, I... You pay or I take bracelet." He said annoyed. "Sir, I don't have any money." Outraged Jamal grabbed her arm as he attempted to take the gold bracelet from her wrist. "Let go of me! No."

Quasimodo stepped in before things got worse his face hidden by his tattered dark blue cloak. "Take it easy, Jamal." The young man said trying to loosen his grip. "Khalil walks away from the stall, and this one... this one... she steal the bread!" The girl looked shocked. Those children were hungry! I...He held up a hand to silence her.

"Okay, give me a minute." Jamal glared at him. "You keep your little street rat nose out of it!" The young man winced slightly. "Street rat." How he hated that word. He ignored the bread vender as he turned to look at his old friend. "Do you have any money?" No! Okay. Trust me.

She looked at him mystified. "Here you go." He said handing the bracelet to the man. Wait! Jasmine said shocked. "This is what you wanted, right?" The man grinned. Eh! Thank you. "Okay, and an apple for your troubles." Eh nice.

"That was m... I'm not leaving without my bracelet!" You mean, this bracelet? He said holding up the golden arm band. How did you-Get ready to run! He said as he walked slowly away. Meanwhile Jamal was checking his pockets only to find two apples in each of his pockets the bracelet no where to be found.

THIEF! He shouted. "That boy stole from me!" Are we in trouble? She asked. Quasimodo chuckled. "Only if you get caught." Thief! He heard Jamal shout again. "Down that alley. Monkey knows the way." He said placing Abu on her shoulder. Abu squeaked in protest. Abu!

He turned to look at her. Go! She ran as he turned to face Jamal and the guards. A grin hidden behind his cloak. "Over there! Hey, you!" Jamal shouted. "You looking for this, Jamal?" You Street rat thief! He shouted.

Quasimodo ran as he narrowly avoided the guards jumping across rooftops finally loosing them. He met Jasmine in a nearby Alleyway. He took her hand come on I know somewhere we'll be safe. Reluctantly followed him down the street.

Meanwhile in the palace a man in black and gold walked into the dungeons below the palace. "Uh oh here comes the Master." A red parrot squawked as he landed on a rail. A row of men stood anxiously awaiting there fate. Jafar narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at the guard.

"You bring me the rough but never a diamond." He glared at the men behind him. "Take them away." The Parrot mimicked him Squawking "Take them away." The guard sighed. "My Vizier perhaps this diamond in the rough does not exist." He is out there. He growled annoyed.

"But we've searched for months. I do not understand what could possibly be in that cave that could help a man as great as you. You are already second only to the Sultan." The parrot gave a loud squawk that sounded like a laugh. "Second! Uh-oh. Who's in trouble now?"

The Vizier turned to look at the man his eyes narrowed. "And you think second is enough?" The man looked at him confused. "Of course. You were not born to be sultan." Not smart. The parrot squawked.

"Do you know what I had to do to get the power that I have?" The man shook his head. "The sacrifices that I've made? The bodies that I've buried? The five years spent in a Sherabad jail?" He said furiously.

"People need to understand that they will pay for underestimating me. Second is not enough! And it will never be enough! That's why I need the lamp. And why I no longer need you!" He said pushing the man into the well in the center of the room.

The parrot chuckled. Then let out a squawk. "Master, you have a visitor." Jafar didn't bother to turn around he knew who it was. Hello Frollo, come to visit me my friend? Have you found a way to get that lamp yet?

Jafar smirked the man simply wanted the lamp so he could use its magic to make the princess fall in love with him. He was already furious at her for turning him down. The only reason he was still here was because he had lied to the sultan telling him the man was an old friend and he wanted to catch up.

The man was ambitious yes. But he didn't think big enough. Well? "Patience my friend patience. "I'll have what I need soon enough." That so called diamond in the rough? He scoffed. He turned to leave when Jafar asked him a question.

"That assassin you hired, the one you sent to kill your step son. He failed." Frollo turned around to confront him. What! Yes he just returned he's in the same place as that guard I just killed. Frollo narrowed his eyes at the man.

That's impossible that….Boy! would be to easy to kill. Perhaps he is smarter then you give him credit for. "The boy is here isn't he?" Perhaps. Said Jafar. But don't worry I will take care of that. "You think he's the diamond in the rough the cave was talking about? "Not think I know!"

Meanwhile Quasimodo led Jasmine to the home he shared with his friend Aladdin. Oh my is this where you live! He nodded as he opened the door for her. She looked around at the room in awe.

Thank you for saving me. Anytime….Princess. How did you- I'd know you anywhere. "Who are you?" He chuckled softly. "You mean you don't recognize me?" She looked at him puzzled. He removed his hood and her eyes widened in shock.

Q-Quasimodo! He grinned. "I missed you Jasmine." W-What are you doing here!? I came to find you obviously. It wasn't easy but- You shouldn't be here your father-Tried to kill me. He growled interrupting her. He sent an assassin to kill me, but he got caught.

I would be dead if Abu hadn't woke me up, he said petting the monkeys head. I hate him as much as you do. I still cant believe your marrying him! "I'm not." He looked at her impressed. You refused to marry him? She nodded slightly annoyed. "Not that it matters my father found another prince who wants to marry me."

And Frollo? "Is still here in Agrabah, my fathers advisor Jafar claims he's an old friend." That's odd my father never mentioned him. "Its probably a lie." Jafar is not one for having friends. Quasimodo shuddered.

He'd heard enough about the royal vizier of Agrabah to know he was not a good man. If anything he was even worse than Frollo. He hoped to never meet him. "Hey Quasi, who's the girl" Quasi turned to see Aladdin behind them.

"Oh Aladdin I didn't hear you come in." S-She's a…A friend. Yeah sure she is. Quasi sighed annoyed as he turned to her. Jasmine you should go. He whispered. However Aladdin must have heard him say her name. Did you just say- I'll explain later he said as they left the room.

"Is he the reason your such a good thief?" I'm not a- Ok yes I'm a thief but I only steal to survive. Aladdin he-He taught me how. Its hard living on the street alright its not like I enjoy doing it!

Before she could speak they heard trumpets in the distance. "It must be that new prince my father told me about." She said annoyed. "Oh, do you have my bracelet?" Sure. I'm sure I put it in here. Somewhere. He said looking through his pockets, but they were empty .

"Abu, did you take it?" He asked the monkey. "That was my mother's bracelet." She said upset. I'm sorry maybe I left it at the place, I could go find it. "You are a thief." No. No. Yes, but. "You know when I saw you I thought you were the same sweet boy I met in that tower, but I was wrong you've changed!" I was so naïve!

Wait its not like that! He called out. Come back let me explain. He heard a shout as a guard on a horse rode by the horse reared up in alarm almost hitting a little girl. He pulled her out of the way before she could get hurt.

"Street rat get out of the way." The guard growled. Quasimodo felt angry. He was tired of that nickname. He was tired of the way the guards treated these people. "Who do you think you're calling a street rat?"

The guard looked him surprised. "Are you talking back to me?" He glared at him. "You were born worthless and you will die worthless. And only your fleas will mourn you." The man rode by him his head held high.

"Come on, Abu. Let's go home." Quasimodo said as he made his way back to the hovel he shared with Aladdin. The words echoed in his mind over and over again. He hated it! Riffraff! Street rat!

"I don't

"Buy that"

"If only They'd look closer"

"Would they see a poor boy?"

" No, siree"

"They'd find out"

"There's so much more"

" To me"

He turned to see Abu holding Jasmine's bracelet. "I should have known." He said with a sigh. "Abu. There's a time that we do steal, and a time we don't. This was definitely a don't." The monkey frowned. He sighed. What am I going to do? "Jasmine hates me now!" He looked at the bracelet and grinned a plan taking shape in his head.


	8. Chapter 7: The Cave of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This Chapter, Quasi gives Jasmine her bracelet back and ends up getting into trouble only to find that this is just the start of his adventure!
> 
> Enjoy!

Meanwhile in the Palace a handsome yet not so bright prince waited to see the mysterious princess of Agrabah. The Sultan came to greet the young prince. "Welcome, Prince Andrés We trust you had an enjoyable journey."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Jasmine standing at the top of the stairs. She wore a fuchsia dress with gold trim covered in gold coins. On her head was a gold crown. The prince was stunned as he stared at the beautiful young women. "Oh, wow."

"S-So... Why did no one tell me of your beauty?" Said Prince Andrés memorized. "No one mentioned yours, either." Said Jasmine trying to hide her sarcasm. "Oh, thank you. They say that in Sknland. Ya, right? It's... It's very, very amusing."

"Is it?" Ya, the dim-witted prince said. "We have that same title yet are never described the same way." Jasmine! He said warily. Ya. He said once again oblivious to her scorn. It was then however that he noticed the tiger sitting next to her.

"Oh. What is that? Don't. Don't tell me. It's a cat... with stripes." The Tiger looked slightly annoyed almost seeming to roll his eyes. "He likes you" Iago said chuckling. Prince Andrés approached the large cat unaware of the danger.

"I know. Cause in Sknland, cats love me. Here, puss-puss. Hey, puss-puss. Hey, puss-puss, puss..." The tiger lunged at him and he screamed like a girl as people laughed at his own stupidity.

Meanwhile after everyone (Including the dimwitted prince who happened to still be alive after meeting Rajah.) had settled down Jafar stood in the sultans study talking to him about a non-existent threat.

"My Sultan... Our enemies grow stronger every day, yet you allow your daughter to dismiss Prince Anders and a possible military alliance." Which enemies? The sultan asked confused. "Sherabad continues to amass." Sherabad is our ally. Said the sultan.

"Was our ally." You would drag us into a war with our oldest al...Yet you would allow your kingdom to sink into ruin, for mere sentiment!" Jafar! The sultan shouted angrily. "Remember your place."

"I apologize. Forgive me, my Sultan. I went too far." He lifted his snake shaped staff towards his face, its eyes glowing red. He spoke in a hypnotic voice the staff putting the sultan into a trance. "But... if you would only reconsider, I think you would see that invading Sherabad is the right thing to do."

"Invading Sherabad is... Invade Sherabad?" Said Jasmine appearing in the doorway. "Why would we invade Mother's kingdom?!" She said glaring at Jafar. "We would never invade Sherabad." Said the sultan comfortingly.

"But an ally in Sknland would improve our situation." Intervened Jafar. Yes. "If you consider giving Prince Anders a chance." Jasmine looked shocked. To rule?! "Baba, Rajah would make a better ruler." She said sarcastically referring to her pet tiger.

"My dear, I'm not getting any younger. We must find you a husband and... we are running out of kingdoms." He said with a dry chuckle. "What foreign prince can care for our people as I do?" I could lead, if only... My dear, you cannot be a sultan." Because it has never been done in the thousand-year history of our kingdom."

"I have been preparing for this my whole life. I have read every... Books?" Jafar interrupted. "But you cannot read experience. Inexperience is dangerous. People, left unchecked, will revolt. Walls and borders, unguarded, will be attacked."

"Jafar is right. One day, you will understand. You may leave now." She sighed trying hard not to cry as she ran out. Jafar followed her out Much to the displeasure of the large tiger that sat next to her.

"Life will be kinder to you, Princess, once you accept these traditions and understand it's better for you to be seen and not heard." Jasmine walked into her vacant room tears streaming down her face.

"Here comes a wave"

"Meant to wash me away"

" A tide that is taking me under"

" Broken again"

" Left with nothing to say"

"My voice drowned out in the thunder"

"But I can't cry"

" And I cant start to crumble"

" Whenever they try"

"To shut me or cut me down"

" I can't stay silent"

"Though they wanna keep me quiet"

" And I tremble when they try it"

"All I know"

" Is I won't"

" Go speechless"

Jasmine sat down on a bench trying not to cry. Rajah rubbed his head against her hand. She smiled petting the tigers head. She sighed as she looked out at the city. Her city. She missed Quasi. She wished she hadn't been so rude to him earlier. Maybe she'd sneak out and visit him tomorrow. Little did she realize she was about to get an unexpected visit.

A merchant with imported goods stood at the gate ready to deliver his goods to the palace. "Open the gates!" One of the guards shouted. Quasimodo stood hidden in the crowd watching the cart anxiously.

"You know what to do, Abu." Quasi said as he lowered Abu to the ground. Abu ran up to a nearby guard and began annoying him a running around in front of him. Get away! You dirty monkey! The guard shouted.

Meanwhile Quasi stole a black cloak from a man as he snuck into the palace with the merchants. However a certain parrot had seen the whole thing. "Dirty monkey." He flew of as he squawked "Street thief! Street thief!"

He landed on the balcony of his master's observatory as he entered the room looking slightly disgruntled. "Remember your place, Jafar." He growled bitterly. "Remember your place." Iago mimicked. "If I hear that...! One more time." Jafar said furiously.

"Sorry, Master." The parrot said giving an apologetic squawk. "Another petty insult from that slow-minded fool." He said as he approached the window. "He sees a city where I see an empire."

"Such vision." Iago squawked. "Once that lamp sits in my hand, then I shall sit on his throne." Iago cocked his head as something caught his eye. Thief! "Hunchback thief in the palace." Iago said flapping his wings.

"Hunchback thief in the palace"? Jafar said confused. "That's what I said. Thief." The Parrot squawked "What have you seen, Iago?" Jafar asked. "Diamond in the rough." The parrot pointed out to the rooftop with his wing.

Jumping across the rooftops of the palace was a slightly crooked looking silhouette. Jafar grinned. Could it be him! The deformed boy that Frollo had mentioned. The one he needed to grab the lamp.

The boy lowered himself onto the ground and ducked behind a column as two guards walked by. He then proceeded to disguise himself as a servant just as two guards walked by. He grinned realizing his disguise had worked as he headed towards Jasmines room unaware that Jafar stood nearby a wicked grin on his face. "Who's a clever boy." Iago squawked

Meanwhile Jasmine discussed what her father had told her with Dahlia while her friend and handmaiden brushed her hair. "But Dalia, there has to be something I can do." A handsome prince wants to marry you. "Oh, when will life get easier?"

"It's not that I don't want to marry, it's just….You want to be sultan. But why?" Jasmine sighed. You remember my mother used to say, "We would only ever be as happy as our least happy subject." If she saw what I saw today, she would be heart-broken.

"She would also want you to be safe….And clean. I'll draw the bath." Jaffar's guards on every corner. "Soon he'd have them invading our neighbors, risking lives, for what?" I can help! I know I can. "I was born to do more than marry some useless prince."

"If you had to marry a useless prince, you could certainly do worse than this one." He's tall and handsome, and yes, he's not to bright but, you're just getting married. I mean it could be worse you could be marrying Frollo. Jasmine shuddered remembering the judge was still here.

"But you'd prefer that boy." The one you met in Paris. "The one who followed you all the way here because he loves you." I wish you could choose. But things aren't that simple. She walked of to start Jasmines bath.

Suddenly There was a knock on the door. Jasmine opened the door to find a servant standing on the other side. "Can I help you?" She asked the stranger turned around and she realized it was Quasi in disguise. "Tea?" He said Jokingly.

You. You! "What are you doing here?!" Suddenly she heard voices coming from down the hall. "Get in here, now!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the room. "I...I came back to return your bracelet."

"My bracelet?" She asked confused. Where is it? "On your wrist." What? She looked down to see the bracelet was now back on her arm. "This room is incredible." Thank you. She said smiling at his child like amazement. "L-Look I wanted to apologize about earlier."

"I-Its fine….How did you get past the guards?" She asked puzzled. "That was challenging. But, I have my ways." She sighed clearly aggravated. "would you like to go for a stroll?" With me I mean. She sighed. "You're unbelievable. You cannot just break into a palace and walk around like you own the place."

"If you don't have anything, you have to act like you own everything." Did Aladdin tell you that. He sighed. "He's a good guy and besides how about you try living on the streets for six weeks and see how easy it is."

"I'm sorry I just don't want you getting hurt." I'm fine, Jasmine. "I can take care of myself now." Trust me. She smiled. I know. "So, what do you say?" About the stroll I mean. "I did find your bracelet."

"You did not find it, you stole it." Correction, the monkey stole it. Quasi said. "He's your monkey." Jasmine countered. "He's still just a monkey." She chuckled. "I missed you." The Young couple stared into each others' eyes before they were interrupted.

"Who ordered the tea?" The two turned to look at Dahlia who stood on the other side of the room. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the strange looking boy. Jasmine mouthed "Its him." However Dahlia looked slightly confused.

"Why are you being weird?" Jasmine pointed at Quasimodo then at the bracelet then back at him. "Oh, I get, it he's...I'm gonna go wash the…cat." I'll be in the other room if you need me. Quasimodo raised an eyebrow at her confused.

That was my friend Dahlia She can be a bit….Awkward. Mmm hmm…Yeah I noticed. Quasimodo almost jumped back as a large tiger appeared next to him. Its fur bristling slightly at the stranger. "Aren't you supposed to be in the bath?" He asked nervously. Rajah! She snapped trying to get the large cat away from her nervous friend.

The tiger butted his head against the boys hand. Quasi pet the tiger on the head shocked that he was petting the large animal. The tiger purred like an ordinary house cat as the boy pet him. Jasmine smiled glad Rajah liked her friend .

"Oh Jasmine I could use your help." This "Cat" Isn't going to clean itself. "But don't cats clean themselves?" Quasi asked confused. You need to leave. Now! "Oh, okay, but I'm coming back tomorrow night." What? No, you can't.

It will be fine trust me. "Meet me in the courtyard beside the fountain. "When the moon is above the minaret. To return this. He said taking part of her ornate hair comb. I promise. She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Quasimodo grinned as Abu climbed onto his shoulder. "Can you believe it, Abu? The most heavily guarded place in all of Agrabah." Suddenly a guard stepped in front of him. Quasi gulped realizing instantly he'd been caught.

"Evening." The guard said. Evening, he said his voice cracking. Evening, he said again less terrified trying to hide his fear. "Guards are behind me, aren't they. He turned around nervously. "Hello, boys."

The next thing Quasi knew he was on a camel with a sack over his head. When they finally took the sack off his head he sat on a rock in the middle of the desert. "Where am I?" In a world of trouble, boy. Quasi turned to see man dressed in black sitting next to him.

"That bracelet. Is that what this is about? Because I-I didn't steal it." My pet monkey Abu he-So you're the one Frollo told me about. Quasimodo, isn't it? The boy flinched realizing his stepfather had told Jafar everything.

Do you really think the princess likes you? "S-She kissed me. And yet you cant be with the one you love. She has to marry a prince. That is the law. "People like us must be realistic." Us? Quasimodo frowned.

"You see, I was once like you. A common thief." He said holding up his finger to reveal the backing of Jasmines hair pin that he'd taken the night before. He looked at him shocked as he checked his pocket realizing it was gone.

"Only I thought bigger. Steal an apple, and you're a thief. Steal a kingdom, and you're a statesman. Only weak men stop there. You're either the most powerful man in the room, or you're nothing."

"What do you want from me?" Only to make your dream come true. "You stumbled upon an opportunity boy." I can make you rich. Rich enough to impress even the sultan himself. Y-You can do that? He nodded. "But nothing comes for free."

"What would I have to do?" He grinned. "There's a cave nearby. And in it, a simple oil lamp. Retrieve it for me, and I will make you wealthy enough to impress the sultan so much that he'll have to let you marry his daughter." Your life begins now, Quasimodo.

Meanwhile Jasmine stood waiting for Quasimodo to come back but he never did. "Still waiting?" Dalia asked. "No. No, I... came out to...He promised." She said looking dejected. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Good night, Dalia. She said looking out at the night sky.

Meanwhile as night fell Quasimodo and Jafar traveled through the vast desert until they came to the cave of wonders. The Cave was carved into a stone cliff and was in the shape of a large fierce lion.

"No. No, I... came out to...He promised." She said looking dejected. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Good night, Dalia. She said looking out at the night sky.

Meanwhile as night fell Quasimodo and Jafar traveled through the vast desert until they came to the cave of wonders. The Cave was carved into a stone cliff and was in the shape of a large fierce lion.

"The Cave of Wonders." Jafar said smirking at the boys shocked expression. "Now, when you enter, you will see more riches than you've ever dreamed of. Gold, diamonds... and... the lamp." Bring it to me and I will make you rich and free. "But take no other treasure, no matter how sorely you are tempted. And you will be tempted."

Quasimodo fearfully stepped forward. "Who dares disturb my slumber." Quasimodo looked nervously at the stone lion. "It is I Quasimodo." The stone lions glowing eyes seemed to narrow. "Proceed but touch nothing but the lamp!" The cave growled.

"Remember... take nothing but the lamp." Jafar shouted after him as he entered the cave. However he stepped of a drop as he fell onto the stones below. He sat up a little shocked but otherwise unharmed.

As he walked through the room covered in jewels and gold he almost grabbed something. Luckily, Abu snapped him out of it. As They were walking Abu accidentally knocked something over. Startled Abu jumped at Quasi causing him to fall over, however something caught him.

Quasimodo turned around to see a floating carpet stuck under a rock. "Whoa. Abu. This is a magic carpet." These really do exist. He said remembering all the stories and myths he'd heard while in Agrabah.

"Hello, carpet. Let's see what we can do about your situation here." He lifted the rock and freed the carpet who seemed really grateful to be free. Oh, hey! "Don't mention it." Abu keep your little monkey hands to yourself. He said noticing Abu reaching for a gem.

Quasimodo walked towards the spire. And started to climb. He almost slipped on a gem but managed to keep climbing. However Abu became memorized by the gem and reached for it. Quasimodo picked up the lamp. However when he turned around he saw Abu holding a gem.

ABU! NO! He shouted but it was already to late. "You have touched the forbidden treasure! Now, you will never again see the light of day!" The walls exploded as magma poured from the walls. Quasimodo slid down the spire and ran almost falling into a chasm.

Carpet! He shouted as he fell. The flying carpet caught him as it flew him to the entrance. Quasimodo grabbed Abu from a nearby rock as the flew to the mouth of the cave. However as they flew to the entrance Carpet got struck by a rock causing Quasi and Abu to fly off and fall onto a ledge. He looked to see Jafar above him. "Could you give me a hand?" First, the lamp. "No, no, first, your hand. "We don't have much time. "Give me the lamp!" Jafar shouted. "Your hand!"

He Glared at him. Quasimodo Sighed handing him the lamp. "Second no more, Master." Iago squawked. "Now, your hand!" Quasimodo pleaded. He sneered down at him amused. "How about my foot?"

Quasimodo screamed in pain as Jafar brought his foot down on his hand. No! He shouted as he seemingly fell to his death. Abu lunged at Jafar before being thrown into the cave. "Dirty monkey." Iago Squawked "Second! Second!" Jafar checked the bag only to realize it was gone. He screamed outraged. "I hope that…Freak is dead!" He deserves death! However little did he realize that Quasimodo wasn't dead.


End file.
